harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male Version *"Hey there ___, will you lend me a hand again?" *"Hmmm.. Thanks for coming. Please make yourself at home." *"____! Thank you for coming to visit." Female Version *"Ah. Thank you for coming. Make yourself comfortable. " *"Hi, _____." * First Meeting: Hi, _. Have you come to help with the dig, perhaps? *"Hi, ____. The dig is going very well." *"Hey! ____!" *"Hey! ___! Did you find something? Just let me know if you do." *"Come on in, ____. Find something of value?" *"Come on in, ____. Good work today." *"Come on in, ____. Thank you for coming." *Come on in, ____. Come to help me dig, have you? I greatly appreciate it. *"Come on in, ___. The ranch must keep you busy." *"Come on in, ____. What is it?" *"Come on in, ____. Did you find something?" *"Hello, ____. Help me dig again!" 'Chat' Male Version *"Flora usually cooks for me, but... She isn't very good at it. On top of that, she's always cooking things that I don't like to eat..." *"It's this energy from the sun that keeps me going. It's been that way for generations." *"I've got a good feeling about you. My instinct is never wrong!" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Whoa! What's this? Are you going to propose? Good luck!" *'When shown your cat/dog:' "This one looks rather good. Well, hey there buddy." *'Returning from the Blue Bar:' "Let's head back to the tent. Yawn!" At Blue Bar: ''' *"You should take a break too, ___. It'll be a good time." *"Maybe I could spend a little moment or two at the Blue Bar. It's important time for me." '''In his tent: *"Hmmm.. Thanks for coming. Please make yourself at home." *"Wanna talk about the ruins? What's that? You're not staying this time? I see..." After you've married Flora: ' *"Did you come to lend a hand? Welcome, welcome." *"Actually, it's no fun working by yourself. I wish I had an assistant." *"After Flora married you, I realized what she meant to me. But it's too late now.." Female Version *"The sun's energy is the source of my vitality. As it was for our ancestors." *"Once the sun rises, one should go out and enjoy it. It's absolutely wonderful!" *"I really think you're cut out for excavation work. I can sense these things!" *'Inside the tent: "It's a bit cramped, but make yourself comfortable." *'When going to the Blue Bar:' "I suppose I'll go and mingle with the valley locals now." *'Coming back from Blue Bar: '"Well, back to the tent. Whoopsy daisy..." *'When shown your cat/dog:' "What a cute face. That's a good little furball." *'When shown your cat/dog (after marrying Carter): '"Our animals sure are lively, aren't they?" After you are married to somebody else: ' *"Tell your husband to come out and help at the dig site sometime." *"Say hi to your husband for me." *"Ah, marriage... Is it really worth it?" '''In his tent: ' *"Ah. Thank you for coming. Make yourself comfortable. " *"Would you like to talk of ancient ruins? What? You'll "pass" on that? Very well then..." 'At the Blue Bar: ' *"My time at this pub... is very valuable to me." *"Just relax, ___. It's awfully fun here." '''Gifts Male Version *'Loved:' "This is great! You're giving this to me? I just love it!" *'Liked:' "You sure have some nice stuff! Is it really okay? Thank you." *'Neutral:' "Oh, I see. I'll take it, I guess..." *'Disliked:' "Hey... Give me a break..." *'Hated:' "I'm not interested in this. I'll throw it out later." *'When given anything from the dig site:' "Oh, that one. There are a lot in my tent." *'When given perfume:' "I can't stand this smell. Whoa.." *'Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? Really, you shouldn't have... Thank you so much!" Female Version *'Favorite: '"Ooh! Candied Potato! This brings back memories. I ate this as a schoolboy." *'Favorite (married to Carter):' "Candied Potato is quite tasty. I often ate this long ago. I'll take it." *'Liked:' "Isn't that nice? Can I really take it? Thanks very much." *'Liked (married to Carter):' "You have a keen sense for what I like. Thank you." *'Neutral: '"Oh, really. I'll take it." *'Disliked: '"Hey, come on... I'm not a fan of this." *'Disliked ( married to Carter):' "Hey, come on... You know I don't like this. Stop toying with me here." *'Hated: '"I have no interest in this. I'll dispose of it later." *'Hated (married to Carter):' "If you don't like something I did, just tell me straight." *'Birthday Gift:' "A birthday gift? How nice of you." *'Birthday Gift (married to Carter):' "A birthday gift? ___, you shouldn't have!" *'When given perfume:' "What a dreadful smell. Ugh..." *'When given jewelery (married to Carter):' "Oh, this... I see this every day." When given dig site items: *"Hmm.. I can uncover a whole lot of these at the dig site." *"Oh, this... I've got tons in the tent." 'Heart Lines' *'Black Heart:' "Hi, ____. The dig is going very well. At this rate, I'm set to become the greatest discoverer of this century! Hahaha!" *'Purple Heart:' "I discovered an intriguing artifact the other day, but Flora dropped and broke it." *'Blue Heart:' "Flora's been giving me the cold shoulder lately. Was it something I said perhaps?" *'Green Heart:' "I'm at my happiest when digging for artifacts." *'Yellow Heart:' "How's work on the ranch? Nothing's great here.. Whew.." *'Orange Heart:' "I work much better with you by my side, ____." *'Red Heart:' "Come on in, ___. How would you like to be my assistant? Oh, never mind. You've got the talent, and I'm thankful for that." 'Marriage Lines' Before wedding: ' *"Ah, did you come to see how work is done on the site? Well make yourself comfortable." *"I'd like to make it look more appealing, but digging in the dirt isn't pretty." *"___. Take care of yourself while you're working." *"Life on the ranch is fun. I'm glad my life took this turn." *"Welcome home. All done for the day?" *"Do your best today." *'Red Heart: "Ranch work can be strenuous. I'm glad to have married such a hard working woman. A good wife makes my archeological work much easier for me." *'Orange Heart:' "The dig site is so dusty and cramped, but fresh air out on the ranch rejuvenates me. A deep breath of fresh hair invigorates me to face tomorrow." *'Yellow Heart:' "Flora works hard every single day. But you work harder. It must be hard juggling household duties and ranch work." *'Green Heart: '"*sigh*... I can't think clearly at this hour." *'Blue Heart:' "......*sigh*......*siiiigh*..... Oh, it's nothing. Don't mind me." *'Leaving for work:' "Well, off to the dig site!" *'At the dig site:' "Ah. Did you come to help?" *'Returning home:' "Time to go home. I wonder what's for dinner tonight. I'm looking forward to it as always..." Greetings: *'Red Heart:' "Mornin'. You look well today. ___..." *'Orange/Yellow Heart:' "Mornin'. ___..." *'Green Heart:' "Morning. What is it? Hurry off to work." Saying goodnight: *'Red Heart:' "You must be tired. Rest well tonight." *'Orange Heart:' "Early to bed is a healthy philosophy." *'Yellow Heart:' "Goodnight. Tomorrow's another day." *'Green Heart:' "Goodnight... Go to bed already." 'Rival Marriage' Female Version Rival Wedding Ceremony: *"Flora makes a lot of dishes I just can't bare to eat. It's a significant problem." *"Actually, I'm not a big fan of Flora's cooking. I'll never tell her of course." *"Flora was my student back at university. I never thought we'd marry." *"I think digging as a couple will bring us closer together." *'At Blue Bar: '"Ever since Flora and I got married she's been so strict about time. Why can't I drink in peace?" *'Returning from Blue Bar:' "Whew... If I don't get back soon, I'll have to face Flora's wrath." 'Festivals' Spring Thanksgiving Festival: *"You're always helping me, so I made this for you. Please, take it. See you later." Cooking Festival: ' *(male version): "When you go out on stage give it your best shot." *(male version): "It seems there's a lot of food you can eat for free here. Makes for a good festival." *(female version): "I heard that you can eat a lot of stuff for free. This is a good contest." *(female version): "If you decide to enter, do your best." '''Duck Festival: ' *(male version): "Those ducks must really love taking baths. I guess that they love being clean." *(male version): "Do you think the duck would be useful at a dig site? Ah, don't listen to me." *(female version): "Ducks love the water. They must like to stay clean." *(female version): "Do you think a duck would be helpful for digging? Ah, never mind." *'''You enter a duck (female version): "You're going to enter your duck into the show? Got it. I'll be pulling for it." *'You enter and win: (female version):' "Ohh, looks like you won. Congratulations! It's because I cheered you on!" *'You enter a duck and lose (female version):' "It was bad luck this time. But, nothing to be sad about. We have to try harder!" Fireworks Festival: *"There's fireworks today! When I heard that, I rushed over here!" *'You invite him:' "Oh! Ok, let's watch them together!" *'While watching:' "What magnificent fireworks! This is true craftsmanship. How beautiful!" Winter Thanksgiving Festival: *"Ah, it's Winter Thanks-Fest! Thank you, ____!" Starry Night Festival: *'He invites you:' "Oh, ___! Tomorrow's the Star Festival, no? Flora and I are to have a party in the tent. You're welcome to join us, ____. What do you think?" *'You decline:' "I see...Well, I guess it's only Flora and I then." Category:DS Quotes